Royalty Against love
by ikriam
Summary: YAOI & OUT OF STORY FIC    Richtofen's Family are the richest in Germany while Dempsey is the street boy who lives by stealing with his friends Kevin, Takeo & nikolai. Tank and Edward Fall in love but there will be problems read and see what happens
1. Love At First Sight

Royalty Against Love

Chap.1

"Sir?" a sweet gentle voice called. "Your breakfast is ready, do you want me to bring I to you bed?"

Edward Richtofen, A young boy of a rich family, who was now turning nineteen had just woke up. He rubbed his and sat up. "No Rosy I vant to have breakfast vith Vatti today" he got up bouncing off of the bed and didn't bother to look at the maid before heading to the bathroom in his huge room that was decorated with all things valuable, golden paint covered the wall the curtains made of the best materials of the world.

"I'm sorry Mr. Richtofen, your dad isn't here" just as soon as the words hit his ear drums he frowned and let out a low voice of anger. "He left for his meeting early today" Edward Rolled his eyes. "But he said he will be back before your birthday"

This wasn't new to the young German his parents were always away and his mother had always loved to take his sister with her, not that he had a problem in that, he hated his sister anyway. Richtofen sighed; he didn't want to think about it now.

(Somewhere in an alley)

"Hey Dempsey, look what Nikolai found" A young Russian waved a bag full of Colas in the air before taking one and slurping it down.

"Hey don't drink it all you pig, save some for us" A blond boy jumped of the crate he was sitting on. "Jeez Nikolai" he tossed the cans one to his Asian Friend and the other to A young American.

"No thank you I do not want to drink" Takeo said.

"You always say that man, have fun and lighten up" Kevin shook the bottle in front of the Jap's face but Takeo pushed it away silently. "Tch Whatever more for us, anyway have you guys heard that rich kid in the Richtofen family has his birthday tonight and it's going to be huge I mean HUGE"

"Yea?" Dempsey asked after taking a sip of his Cola.

"Yep and its going to be loaded with sacks of money, now we need to break in and steal some of it… hell maybe all of it"

Dempsey chuckled. "Jackpot"

Nikolai tossed the empty bottle of cola and took another. "We get lots of cola with that money Da"

Kevin threw his arms around Dempsey and Nikolai. "What do you say boys?"

"I'm in" Dempsey smirked.

"Count Nikolai in too"

The three men looked at Takeo. "What do say Tak?" the young samurai nodded and sighed. "Sweet, so got a plan?"

Kevin smirked. "Don't I always? Listen…"

(Back to the royal family)

Richtofen wondered around the giant house, he was bored out of his mind when the phone rang, he rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Son, I'm on my way home and I have good news" Edward smiles.

"Okay father … I'll see you then "And with that Richtofen's father hanged up.

Hour after hour of waiting patiently was worth it when the young rich German watched his father's car being parked in the nicely decorated garden, he masked his excitement, his father had taught him how not to act like a child, he was 19 now. "Son I'm home"

"Father… welcome back" Richtofen's father patted his son's head.

"I hope you are ready your party is in an hour"

"I am ready father"

His father tugged on his suit and ran his finger through Richtofen's long black hair. "Make us proud Edward"

"I vill vatti but… when mother coming home?"

The older male cleared his throat. "Um… your mother won't make it, she's … busy"

Richtofen looked at the ground. ''Oh… I-I understand" usually it's his dad who misses all the important occasions but this time it was different, not that he minded his parents were always to busy.

(With the Dempsey gang)

"See this tunnel? It will lead us to the Richtofen family garden lets go" Kevin jumped in the hole and the others followed. After some time they reached the garden. Takeo jumped out first throwing a piece of meat tied up with a rope on a tree making the guard dogs run towards it and jumping to try and catch it. They climbed a tree and opened the window that seemed to lead to a storage.

"Can't believe those idiot guards didn't see us" Dempsey smirked. They walked quietly in the halls hiding behind the armors and anything they found useful, snatching all the valuable stuff they can carry, they passed in front one of the royal rooms and Dempsey could hear faint sounds of sobbing he looked at the door, it was open a bit, he peeked through the crack to see the young German hugging his legs tightly his face hidden in his knees as he sobbed. Dempsey didn't realize he was walking towards the teen. Only when he had stopped right in front of Richtofen he had snapped out of his trance. "I…I'm not crying Lawrence I… I just got something in my eyes"

Dempsey stood there stunned, paralyzed; he didn't know what to do. Once Edward had started raise his head while his vision was blurred by his tears, Dempsey ran to the door, ran as quick as he could shutting the door behind him as quite as he could. Richtofen blinked a couple of times. Was he hallucinating? Was he that sad that his mind was playing tricks on him? That he dreamed of watching a blond angel in his room, he could see his ocean blue eyes through his tears they were like shiny crystals.

"Tank, where did you go man?" Kevin watched Dempsey who was now fighting to catch his breath.

"I… he saw me the kid the German kid"

"Yon Edward Richtofen?"

Dempsey closed his eyes, for some reason that name made his heart flatter. He smiled for no reason, that kid, Edward looked so sad, Dempsey wished he could have stayed but he knew the boy would call the guards and their whole plan would be ruined, he needed to push the thoughts of this man aside now, they had more important matters at hand. "Boys time for plan B…"

END OF CHAPTER 1…


	2. Party Time

Royalty against love

Chap. 2

Dempsey took a bag full of clothes and a mask and started changing from his street clothes to a fancier gentleman suit while the others did the same. "Masks on everyone" He said almost whispering. "Time to party"

"Okay the party should start in about five minutes, Nikolai and I will stay in the party room to cover you while you and Takeo get the money got it?"

"Sure thing boss" Kevin replied.

Carefully and stealthily the boys made their way into the party room, sighing in relief to see that they weren't the only ones in masks. "Go" Dempsey whispered, Kevin and Takeo splitted up from Nikolai and Dempsey. Nikolai decided to go to the boofay and stash some food in his bag. Dempsey on the other hand eyed the area and the room watching for any signs of trouble. "Edward Richtofen has arrived" Tank watched as the young German made his way to the party room. How well he masked his tears and sorrow with ease.

Richtofen smiled at the crowed. "Thank you all for coming today" he walked to the crowed when he noticed Dempsey staring at him, Richtofen looked back with a smile before walking over to Dempsey. "Hello sir" he greeted. Dempsey's brain tried to create a reply that would sound like "Gentlemen" talk.

"Hi" Dempsey extended his hand to shake Richtofen's who gladly accepted. Edward couldn't help but notice how perfect the other male's blond hair was and from the mask he could see those sea clear blue eyes, his heart beat increased but he soon woke from his trance.

"I'm Edward Richtofen, What's your name?"

Dempsey opened his mouth to reply but was confused to wither he should tell Richtofen his real name or just a fake one. "Dempsey, Tank Dempsey" the words came out of his mouth on their own, his body refused to listen to his mind.

"Dempshey" Richtofen said loud enough for only Dempsey's ears.

The American chuckled. "No, Not Dempshey… Dempsey"

Edward blinked. "Zhat is vhat I said Dempshey"

"There is no "Sh" in my name Sir. Richtofen" for some reason Dempsey loved the way, the sound of his name on the other man's tongue. "But you know what? Don't mind it Dempshey is good"

Richtofen grinned. He pulled Dempsey's hand. "Come vith me let me show you around." Tank looked at their connected hands and he felt his face heat up. "Zhis is my parents room, matti and vatti vont let any let anyone in but I'm sure they don't mind me showing it to a friend"

Dempsey's eyes widened, did he manage to be friends with the young rich man already? "W… Wow its huge" Richtofen nodded.

"And zhis is my little sister's room" he frowned. "But matti and my sister are avay and couldn't make it to my birthday"

"Oh…" so that's why he was crying back in his room. Dempsey thought. "It's fine though sometimes you need a friend more than a family member to make you happy"

Edward gave a faint smile. "You are right Demphey I am having fun." He led Dempsey to another room. "Zhis…" he opened the door."Zhis is my room" he pulled Dempsey inside. They both sat on the king sized bed as Richtofen started to create multi subjected conversations with the young blond.

Dempsey found everything about the other male to be very interesting, from the way he speaks with his German accent to how he laughed, something more like a feminine giggle, and how he spoke about his family always missing out on all the important days. "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize I started babbling" Richtofen rubbed the back of his head shyly.

Dempsey shook his head. "No it's okay. Sometimes the best thing is just to open up to a stranger" he looked around the room to see some comics and DVDs all horror movies.

"Hey you like scary horror movies?" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen nodded. "Even though my parents think its best for me not to but I can't help it"

Dempsey went through the DVDs they were mostly zombie movies. "Zombies eh?"

"Yes I just see that their interesting creatures"

"Sweet nice choice" they sat talking for hours long about all the scary things they love, laughing and enjoying each others company.

"You are really nice Tank Dempshey" those words repeated over and over in Tank's head causing a face splitting grin to appear on his lips.

"Thank you"

Richtofen raised his hand, slowly he reached for Tank's face and Dempsey could only stare as the German took off his mask reveling his face, the first thought on his mind were 'how can one hide such a beautiful face' he placed the mask on the bed next to them before he stroked Dempsey's cheek with feathery light traces. That moment both boys stared at each other, eye to eye, green to blue, their hearts beating like lightning.

"Sir? Mr. Edward?" Richtofen pulled his hands back and a light blush covered his face.

"Uh oh its Rosy our house maid, she's probably looking for me, let's go back to zhe party" Dempsey nodded and they stormed out before Rosy had caught them.

"Where did you go Tank? You left Nikolai alone"

"He vas vith me" Richtofen said not giving Dempsey a chance to talk or defend himself. "I'm Edward Richtofen."

Nikolai nodded. "Niklaus Dimitri" he lied. His gaze shifted to Dempsey. "Time to go home Dempsey"

"Vhat? No shtay I insist"

Dempsey felt bad for the young German he was a lonely boy but he knew they had to go before everything runs down hill. "I'm sorry Edward maybe another time"

"Tomorrow… please come tomorrow"

"Come on Dempsey we have to go NOW" Nikolai pulled Dempsey away.

"Okay I'll see you then"

Richtofen gave a sad smile before Dempsey disappeared completely. The rest of the party wasn't as interesting to Richtofen, he went to his room not even bothering to open a single present, he jumped on the bed when he saw the mask on the bed next to him, he took it and frowned. "Tank Dempshey…" he whispered before he fell asleep the mask still in his hand.

(With Dempsey)

"HOLY SHIT, We did it we got the money" Kevin smirked while Nikolai high fived him.

Dempsey sat on a crate his mind wondering off to thoughts of the young German. "Dempsey, hey boss?" they called but Dempsey was way out of it. "What's up with him?" Kevin asked.

"He probably thinking about young German" Nikolai took a cola bottle and started to drink it down quickly. "He was with German the whole party"

"What? Why? Don't tell me you feel guilty boss" Kevin laughed and punched Dempsey lightly on the arm.

"Huh?" Dempsey fell back to earth. "Did you say something?"

"You were with the German the whole party? Dude what's up with that? That wasn't part of the plan"

"Hey the plan worked didn't it? Lay off, besides Edward was fun to hang out with, he wasn't some stuck up rich bitch; he was just a teen like us." He jumped off and opened the half filled money bag. "That's all you managed to get?" he took some of the money. "Well I guess it's good" Dempsey turned his back and was about to storm off when Kevin stopped him.

"Where are you going man?"

"I'm going to get the kid a gift, I don't want to meet him empty handed tomorrow"

"Wow, wow your meeting him tomorrow?"

"Yea he invited me to is house"

Kevin smirked. "Man do you know what that means? Stealing their house would be as easy as taking candy from a baby"

"What?" Dempsey pushed Kevin away. "No, we got the money we wanted"

"Aww are you going soft Tank?"

Dempsey turned around and kicked Kevin suddenly. "Remember who you're talking to Kevin" he hissed before running off.

Takeo helped his nakama to his feet. "He owned you" Nikolai laughed and threw his empty cola bottle shattering it on the ground before taking another one.

Dempsey walked in the streets when he heard police sirens not far away heading to the direction of Richtofen's resident. "Shit" he entered a store and took what he needed before running back to the alley. "We got problems… The police are on their way to the Richtofen's family house"

TO BE CONTINUED…

END OF CHP 2…


	3. Thoughts

Royalty Against Love

Chap.3

"The cops?" Takeo asked.

"I won't be worried" Kevin smirked. "They'll never know its us who stole the money, besides we stashed the money somewhere no one will find it"

"It better be, now everyone go to sleep, we have another rough day tomorrow"

The others nodded and they all went to their hide out, all of them fell asleep, all of them except the American blond. Dempsey lied down for hours staring at the stars through the broken roof, he couldn't fall asleep, he tossed and turned but all his tries went in vain, his mind could only think of one thing… Edward Richtofen. No matter how hard he tried his thought would always lead him back to Richtofen, he couldn't stop thinking about the German's green grassy eyes, the feminine voice, the long beautiful long black hair, but most of all his soft touch. Dempsey placed a hand on his cheek where Richtofen's hand had made contact, so light. So warm, must be an angel. He thought. 'I can't think like that about another male, it's just… wrong but… it makes me feel' Tank shook his head and forced his eyes to shut and for his brain to rest and drift to sleep.

As the hours passed the moon said goodbye and the sun hello. Sending it's light through the broken roof sending Dempsey's soul back in his body as the young American woke up.

"Mornin' sleepy head" Kevin said.

"What time is it?" Rubbing the back of his head, the American yawned and stood up.

"2:28 PM" Takeo answered quitley.

Dempsey blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He said 2:28 you losing hearing, happens to Nikolai sometimes"

"HOLY SHIT" Dempsey took his clothes and started to change as quickly as possible tripping a few times. "I'm late you sons of bitches, why didn't anyone wake me up? Never mind that now got to go see ya guys later" Dempsey took his gift and ran off leaving his posse stunned and speechless.

With fast heartbeats, Dempsey stood in front of the gate, clearing his throat he rang the bell only to be greeted by the guards. "And you are?" one of them asked.

"Um… Tank Dempsey, Edward's friend"

"Let him in he's vith me" Tank peeked through the guards to see Richtofen.

"Sir" The two guards allowed Dempsey to pass and Richtofen led him inside.

"Father my friend is here" he announced.

"Ah young Tank Dempsey, Welcome"

"Hello sir"

"Come on lets go to my room" Dempsey nodded and followed Richtofen, his eyes falling to the others male's behind. 'EYES FRONT TANK' he yelled at himself and that's when he remembered…

"Hey Edward… Um… This is for you" he took the present from his bag and gave in to the German. "I thought that… maybe we can watch it together"

Richtofen smiled and unwrapped the gift with great care. "Oh wow Dairy of the dead, I love George Romero's movies Danke" Richtofen hugged Dempsey before putting the CD inside the DVD player. "Vait here I'll get Rosy to make us something to eat ja?" And Edward stormed off leaving Dempsey to stand in shock.

"H…He hugged me" Tank dropped on the bed his face burning him. He could smell the sweet cologne, the scent so beautiful. Dempsey shook his head. "Stop thinking like that Tank" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm back" Richtofen said opening the door with his leg. His hands filled with all kinds of snacks.

Dempsey stood up and helped Edward with the snacks. Once they were ready they started the movie, Richtofen sitting close to Dempsey, their fingers brushing against each other from time to time. Richtofen's hands were so warm so welcoming. 'NO TANK STOP IT GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF'

"This is really nice, I didn't have someone come over and shtay vith me before"

Tank looked at Richtofen surprised. "Really? No way" The young German nodded.

"Thank you so much for staying" Edward smiled, Tank found himself being taken away by that smile but he soon snapped back to reality.

"Um… it's okay, now were missing the movie"

The movie finished, Dempsey had noticed Richtofen was quite the whole movie only when he had turned to see the German had he known why. He looked down to see that Richtofen had falled asleep in an uncomfortable pose, he sighed and rested the German's head on his shoulder "He didn't sleep yesterday" Tank looked up to see Mr. Richtofen.

"Sir" he tried to move but didn't want to wake the young teen.

"Don't move Mr. Dempsey, my son looks very comfortable, thank you, he vas always a lonely child, I know zhat ve are alvays avay on him but ve have no choice, ve do it because ve love him"

Tank nodded. "I understand sir"

"But soon he vont be lonely I have a surprise for him that I'm sure he vould love" with that Edward's father left.

"S-Sir? Oh no… what do I do now?" he looked at the sleeping man; he looked so peaceful, so quite. His mouth was slightly open and his arms on Dempsey's chest which made Tank' breathing harder. He didn't know the reason to why he felt so happy, so relaxed to have the German so close to him. Tank pulled the other male closer enjoying the warmth of their combined body heat and closed his eyes allowing himself to sleep as well.

"Sirs wake up" Dempsey opened his eyes to meet with green ones, his eyes widened and his face light up and he backed away from Richtofen while Rosy giggled.

"I'm shorry I must have fallen ashleep"

"Nah it's alright" Dempsey looked at the watch on the wall. "OH MY GOD I GOT TO GO" he stood up. "I'm sorry"

"Vhen can ve meet again Dempshey?"

"When is good with you?" Tank said as he wore his shoes.

"Tomorrow for launch perhaps."

"It's a date" Dempsey stood and wished he could slap himself for what he just said.

"Alright zhen"

"Y…You know I meant like see you later I… I didn't mean as in date as in… I better stop talking now" and Dempsey dashed out of the big mansion. "GOD that was so STUPID" he gave in to his desire and slapped himself hard. "GAH" he ran to their hide out where he was greeted by all his team mates.

"What's up with you guys?" he almost yelled when his team mates where laughing and trying to stop themselves but failed.

"Well well well if it ain't lover boy" Kevin smirked

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAG?" Dempsey dropped his bag and held Kevin by his shirt.

"We saw you cuddling with little Mr. Rich kid" Nikolai made kissy faces at Tank who pushed Kevin to the ground and threatened to punch Nikolai.

"SHUT UP JACKASS WE DID NOT CUDDLE"

"Aww come on Tank we saw you with our own eyes, you held him while he slept Cute…"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INSIDE THE HOUSE?"

"You forgot your mask and that we hid camera's in them to check on each other but seemed you…" Kevin chuckled. ''Were a little busy… so did you kiss him?"

"TAKE THOSE FREAKING WORDS BACK OR I'LL LET YOU EAT THEM FREAKBAG"

"Oh come on Tank, admit it you like him"

Tank turned his back on his team. "I don't have to sit here and take this shit" he walked away to a more peaceful area. Sitting down he let his mind run through all his actions with Richtofen till. "Were just friends, really good friends those maggots are just bullshiting me" he thought.

Now it became an everyday routine, he would walk up; sit with his team then goes to stay with Richtofen for the rest of the day, even Richtofen's family were very fond of Dempsey by now, heck they even forgot the whole money stealing thing. He would come back from Richtofen's only to be mocked by Nikolai and Kevin and them making lame jokes about him having a crush on the German. But he had learned to ignore it, though it didn't stop him from thinking of the possibilities.

And that's when he hit him. "Am I… really in love with Edward Richtofen?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

END OF CHAPER 3


	4. Trouble

Royalty Against Love

Chap.4 (Trouble) 

Dempsey walked in the garden along with Richtofen, the sun was shining, the weather was cool and the wind was brushing over their faces. The breeze was wonderful. Dempsey looked at Richtofen from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Race you to that tree" he pushed the German lightly and started running like his life depended on it.

"Hey Zhat is not fair" Richtofen followed Dempsey, he had managed to reach the American thanks to his lightness but Dempsey attacked him knocking him down, he pinned Edward under him and their laughter filled the garden.

Dempsey stopped laughing to catch his breath, he looked down at the smaller male and once again he found himself losing another fight to the bright green eyes, his breath was sucked right out of him as he watched the German laugh, no, giggle under his grip. His eyes lowered to Richtofen's light pink lips that were now pressed in a smile. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss the soft pink lips; he shook his head and stood up offering Richtofen a hand of assistance which the German gladly accepted. The two sat enjoying the wind.

Tank watched the wind playing with Edward's hair, how the black hair was moving, dancing with the wind. Richtofen looked at Dempsey. "Dempshey, do you leave your house often?"

"ugh…" Dempsey started. "Yea all the time" well it wasn't a lie, Dempsey didn't have a "home" to go back to, the street was his only house, Takeo, Nikolai and Kevin were his family.

Richtofen looked at the gate. "Vhat's out of those gates?"

Dempsey gave Richtofen a freaked out expression. "W…What? What do you mean?"

"I want to leave, to see what's out there but… Dad is just to busy to take me out and mom prefers to take my little sister so I've never been out of those gates before"

The American felt his heart ach, Richtofen was a tortured soul, he had no freedom what so ever but Dempsey was going to change that. "Where's your father?" he asked.

"Um… he's out of town for another meeting vhy?"

"Call him"

"Vhat?" Richtofen jumped back at the words.

"Call him" Dempsey repeated. "I'll talk to him and… I can take you out"

"R…Really?" Richtofen's eyes shined, something light up in the boy. He took out his cell and dialed his father's number.

Dempsey took the phone and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello? Mr. Richtofen? I'm sorry sir I know you're busy but I wanted to take your son out for a walk show him around, oh come on sir I promise he's in good hands… yes I promise, Thank you" The blond gave Edward his phone back. "Go get dressed."

Richtofen hugged Dempsey. "Thank you, I…I cant believe zhis" Tank and Edward went back to the young German's room, Richtofen dug in his closet as Dempsey stood trying not to stare at Richtofen as the other male took off his Jacket exposing half of his body.

"Hey Dempshey vhat do you zhink?" Dempsey turned around at the sound of his name his mouth opened slightly at the view of Richtofen's still exposed body; he was pale and so thin, but yet the view made Dempsey unconsciously lick his lips. "Dempshey?"

"Huh? Oh" Dempsey looked at the piece of clothes in Richtofen's hand. "No that attracts way too much attention let's see" The American looked inside the huge closet filled with all kinds of clothes, all the colors. He reached for a simple green striped T-shirt with short sleeves and threw it to Richtofen along with a random pair of jeans. "Boy is this the simplest thing you have in this closet?"

"Yesh it vas a gift from my uncle before he died" Edward Replied and threw the clothes on.

"I'm sorry" Richtofen shook his head.

"Never mind that now let's go" He took Dempsey's hand in his and ran to the gate. "Vatti has given me permission to leave zhe house." The gates opened. Richtofen's hold on Tank's hand tightened with excitement.

Dempsey guided out the door and walked him to the city. "So I'll just take you walking around the city, show you the parks, live like a normal kid for a day how does that sounds?"

Richtofen shrugged. "Sounds fascinating"

Dempsey led Richtofen to the park, they got ice cream, and walked through the streets, Dempsey showed him the theaters, all the cenimas, took him to the malls, showed him the arcades, the houses until they ended up being stopped in a quite abandoned street. "D…Dempshey? Is something wrong?"

"Stay behind me Ed" Dempsey raised one hand defending Richtofen.

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? Isn't it Tank Dempsey?"

"Jacob…" Jacob Benjamin was Dempsey's rival; he had always picked up fist fights with the American. "What did you do to my friends?" he looked at their alley that was now invaded by Jacob's men

Jacob laughed as his posse came out of the shadows. "Their a little… tied up. What Tank? Are you on a date?"

Dempsey growled. "D…Dempshey? W…what's going on?"

"Just stay close Richtofen"

Richtofen nodded and pushed closer to Dempsey. "Go away NOW" Tank demanded.

"Oh really? Or what?"

"Or I'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp"

"What? You and those little thieves you call friends?"

"T…Thieves? Dempsey isn't a thief" Richtofen looked up at Dempsey. "He's a really nice guy he would never steal"

Dempsey closed his eyes, this was getting bad REALLY BAD.

"What cat told you that lie?" Jacob laughed. "Dempsey? Have you been lying to your boyfriend?"

Tank clenched his teeth. "SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"Yea Kid Dempsey is the best thief there is he even stole the Richtofen's family money"

Richtofen's eyes widened. "Y…You?"

"Don't listen to him Richtofen"

"Aw you're that Richtofen kid? Oops uh-oh now the secret is out… oh well. You want to see proof kid?" Jacob snapped his fingers and two men came holding the bag of money and dropping it showing all the stolen money.

"You robbed our house?" Dempsey didn't reply. "ANSWER MEIN QUESTION" Richtofen yelled which straddled Dempsey, he never seen the boy so mad.

"Richtofen I-"

"S…So that's vhy you vanted to get close to me Ja? To steal to rob my family? I… I CANT BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU"

"Ed please"

"YOU USED ME"

"No Richtofen it's nothing like that" Richtofen shook his head his eyes stinged with tears as he ran of. "NO RICHTOFEN WAIT" Dempsey tried to follow the young German but the pack of Jacob's men stopped him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY DOUCHBAGS"

"No men it's time to go now just give him a whip out and lets leave he's not worth a second of my time" Dempsey was about to open his mouth but something sharp had slammed against the back of his head and he was knocked out cold.


	5. making things right

Royalty against love

Chapter. 5 (Making things right)

Dempsey opened his eyes. "Ugh… What the hell just happened?" he rubbed his head feeling something pour out of it. "FUCK" he whipped the blood on his jacket and ran to check on his team mates. He entered the hide out almost tearing the door off. "GUYS?" Dempsey heard muffling in a dark corner of the hideout, he turned on the light and saw his team beaten and tied up. He untied them quickly.

"THOSE BASTERDS TOOK US BY SURPRISE" Kevin yelled, he looked at Dempsey with anger in his eyes. "IT'S YOUR FAULT IF YOU WERENT AWAY MOST OF THE FUCKING TIME WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH THE MONEY WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN HERE"

"I-" Dempsey stopped. "The money" he ran to the last place he saw the money in but the bag gone. "FUCK, now Richtofen will never forgive my sorry ass" he punched the wall. "I got to get that money back"

"Are you fucking insane?" Kevin growled.

"He'll never forgive me if I didn't get that money back… I have to make things right"

Kevin shook his head in disgust and disappointment. "What happened to you Tank? He changed you, he made you a fucking wuss, you need to put that crush of yours aside and get back in the game"

"I don't give two fucks about what you say I'm getting that money back" he looked at Nikolai and Takeo. "Are you with me?"

A minute of silence passed before Takeo took a step closer to Dempsey. "I'm with you"

Nikolai rolled his eyes and stood next to Tank. "Count Nikolai in too"

"What do you say Kev?" Dempsey gave a determined look to his team mate.

Kevin smirked. "Yea sure whatever, what's the plan?"

Dempsey crossed his arms over his chest and gave a devilish grin. "Easy, go in beat the shit out of them, get the money, and get out"

Kevin patted Dempsey on the shoulder. "Now that's more like the Tank Dempsey I know"

Dempsey hid in the shadows, he had known where Jacob's hideout was a long time ago it was located near a harbor, the hideout was almost invisible. "I knew stalking my prey would be a good thing." Dempsey chuckled. "Now on me we ambush those sons of bitchs, no mercy." His team nodded. "And…. NOW" The team broke through the roof, Nikolai luckily landing on one of Jacob's men.

"Thank you… that made Nikolai's fall much easy" Nikolai got up and drank the last drops of his Cola throwing the bottle on another henchman.

Dempsey looked around for any place they can find the money in when out of the dark Jacob appeared throwing a punch at Dempsey sending him flying to the floor. "You think you can barge in and take my men down like that?

Dempsey smirked and stood up. "I believe you got something that belongs to us 

Jacob laughed. "Belongs to you? Or that scrawny little bitch of yours?"

Tank's smirk faded, Richtofen was NOT a bitch. "You're going to eat your words"

Punches and kicks, what seemed like hours of fighting were merely minutes, thirty minutes maybe, they lost track of time, Dempsey's body had stopped responding to his commands, every move caused his body to scream in pain, but he wasn't about to give up.

Nikolai looked at his beaten comrade and nodded at Takeo and Kevin, he threw a cola bottle on the floor, the bottle rolled till Jacob had tripped on it, Takeo taking the chance to send a quick kick to his face and Kevin knocked him out wooden bat. "Nice baseball bat, mind if I take it? Of course you don't" Kevin laughed and looked at Jacob's tied up henchmen. "Now where is that bag of money motherfuckers?" he pointed the bat at the henchmen and the all started to speak gibberish at the same time.

"SHUT UP" Dempsey yelled clenching his teeth at the pain he felt afterwards. He looked at one of the men. "You where is the money tell us and we wont kick your sorry asses."

"It's behind t…that picture on the wall."

Dempsey looked at the giant picture on the wall and rolled his eyes, he walked to the picture of a beautiful young lady standing in the middle of a storm. He picked up the picture with the help of Takeo and threw it on Jacob's men. Tank grinned at the sight of the money bag, just to make sure he opened the bag and saw that the money was like it was exactly. "Come on let's go"

Kevin stood in front of his American boss. "NO, you must be crazy, What if he told the guards to lock you up? Or he sent the police after us? Or heck even wanted us dead now?"

"I DON'T CARE" Dempsey gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Your hurt you won't be able to go anywhere" Kevin helped Dempsey walk but Tank pushed him away.

"Yea? Just watch me" Dempsey walked away while the others just exchanged glances, sigh then follow their leader.

"We cant go to the gate looking like this, looks like that tunnel will be a shortcut to you Tank." Kevin said as he jumped to the tunnel they had used earlier when they robbed Richtofen's house.

Once they were out Dempsey located a tree that was near Richtofen's room. "I'll go up and hand me the bag." He ordered and climbed the tree. Kevin followed while Takeo and Nikolai gave him the money bag.

"Good luck boss"

Tank smiled and took the bag before knocking on the window with small rocks. Richtofen opened the window and Dempsey quickly jumped in. The young German opened his mouth but Dempsey covered it with his hand. "Shhh don't yell Ed please just give me a chance to talk okay?" Richtofen shook his head. "Please I came to make things right and I need you to give me a minute to explain myself" Richtofen rolled his eyes then nodded. "Promise me you wont call security or anyone" and Richtofen nodded again, Tank released the German and shoved the bag between his hands. "This is all the money w—I stole from you please take it back" Tank fell to his knees in front of the young Rich male. "I… I wasn't taking advantage of you I swear Richtofen; I Really did enjoy being your friend and I don't want to lose what friendship we have over money I beg you to forgive me."

Richtofen looked at the American, so helpless, so weak, his body trembling, wincing in pain as his body begged him to stop moving. Edward dropped the bag and kneeled down to Tank. "V…Vhat happened?"

"It doesn't matter… j… just tell me you forgive me" Richtofen stayed silent demanding answers. "I…I had to fight Jacob to get the money back that's why I look like shit that a cat spat out"

"Oh Dempshey" Richtofen hugged the American. "How can I not forgive you after all zhe trouble you vent through" Richtofen sat down and rested Dempsey's head on his lap. "I vill call Rosy we should get you to zhe hospital"

Dempsey's eyes widened. "N…No hospital"

Richtofen sighed. "Alright zhen I'll call Rosy, I trust her" he stroked the blond hair avoiding any bruises or blood. Tank nodded, Richtofen dialed Rosy's number not wanting to leave the beaten American. "Rosy please bring the first aid kit, a bowl of water and a towel up to my room."

Within seconds the maid arrived running. "Sir are you hurt?" she almost yelled.

"No Rosy don't worry I'm fine"

Rosy gasped at the sight of Dempsey's bloody body. "Mr. Dempsey W…What happened to you?"

Dempsey smiled. "Nothing big Rosy don't worry"

Richtofen dipped the towel in water and whipped the blood from Dempsey's face and arms. Patching him up. "Take off you shirt and jacket please" Dempsey obeyed with no words of protest. After Richtofen was done he gave Rosy the first aid kit and the bowl of water with the towel and asked her to leave.

"Thank you" Dempsey whispered.

"Vhy? I couldn't let you die"

"No… Thank you for not telling anyone I'm a lowlife thief." 

Richtofen giggled. "Just promise me you vont shteal anything again"

"I promise" Dempsey smiled.

Some knocks were heard on the window and Dempsey stood up slowly. "Sit on zhe bed I'll get it" Richtofen opened the window to see Kevin, Nikolai and Takeo. "Sorry to interrupt but your dogs seem to want to eat us alive so… yeah" Kevin smiled nervously.

Richtofen looked at Nikolai. "Ah Mr. Dimitri, so I'm guessing your Dempshey's friends Ja?"

"Yes" Nikolai responded.

Richtofen looked down at the dogs. "NEIN. GEHEN SIE WEG HUNDE" he yelled at the dogs and the whimpered while running away. "Come in" the three men sighed in relief and jumped in the room.

"thanks man" Kevin patted Richtofen's shoulder before dropping to the floor Nikolai and Takeo followed.

"Oh And Nikolai's name isn't Dimirti it's Nikolai."

Richtofen blinked. "Any other confessions?"

"Well these are my friends, we… live in an alley in the streets so yea were street boys who steal for a living, but please don't blame us Ed we have no parents nor no family to go back to." Dempsey looked at the floor ashamed.

"Kevin Marshall" Kevin introduced himself.

"Nikolai Blenski" 

"Takeo Masaki"

Richtofen smiled. "You wont have to shteal if I help you vith the money"

The four men looked up in surprise, grins on their faces. "W…What?"

"You are all mein friends I vould help you"

Kevin smirked and looked at Tank. "Now I see what you see in him"

Dempsey punched Kevin's arm. "Shut up"

Tank smiled things were getting better and better now, and he didn't have to hide the truth from Richtofen again. Richtofen saw the same thing, he now knows his best friend was a thief but instead of having one friend he was now surrounded by three more... but nothing good ever lasts forever…

TBC…

END OF 5


	6. Surprise

Royalty Against Love

Chap. 6 (surprise)

Richtofen enjoyed the company of Dempsey's group. He had helped them get jobs, at least now they wont have to steal anymore. Now everyday they would finish their work and Richtofen out everywhere and anywhere. It was perfect but Dempsey was just as perfect, he seemed more charming to the young German everyday, Dempsey was something out of this world, he was just…. So different. His attitude, the deep voice, those blue ocean eyes, the royal blue itself. Everything was about him was just so sexy. All those feeling were so new to Richtofen, the butterflies in his stomach, the urge to be close to the American, to touch him.

"Hey Richtofen ever went ice skating?" Dempsey asked snapping the German from his thought.

"N-Nein"

"Nine times? That's not bad" Nikolai said drinking his cola.

Tank laughed. "No Nikolai he means "No" " Nikolai shrugged and got in the skating

Dempsey took his skating shoes and handed Richtofen his. "Don't worry" he started, as soon as they were in the ring Dempsey took Richtofen's hands in his. "We'll teach you" Edward smiled and accepted Tank's helping hands, slowly taking his first steps to the skating ring.

"Now move one leg after another its like your running… but on ice" Dempsey laughed

Richtofen giggled and nodded doing what he was told. "Hey I'm shkating" Dempsey let go of Richtofen's hand and skated backwards leaving Richtofen to try and catch him.

"Your doing great, you're a fast learner kid" Richtofen grinned but started to lose balance, he closed his eyes but the slam never came. He opened his green eyes to see that Dempsey had caught him.

"I got you" Richtofen smiled and stared at Dempsey's eyes. "Hi there" Dempsey said.

"Hello to you Mr. Dempshey" Richtofen replied, Takeo, Kevin and Nikolai can be spotted rolling their eyes in a distance.

"Jesus Christ" Kevin said and made his way to the two men. "Come on you love birds are we going to just stand there or skate?"

"Oh sorry" Dempsey helped Richtofen regain his balance and they continued the skating lessons till Richtofen was able to skate on his own

Kevin looked at his watch. "Okay that's enough for today, we better get back if we want to get Ed here home by the time his dad returns from wherever I hell he goes for his meetings"

They left the skating arena and walked back to Edward's house. "Tomorrow we go bowling" Dempsey commented.

"Oh zhere are so many zhings I never imagined could be zhis fun" Richtofen couldn't believe he lived before Dempsey, there were just so many things in the world he never knew about and Dempsey was showing it to him, revealing all the wonders of this world to Richtofen.

A car could be heard being parked and the boys stood in front of the door dropping the game of monopoly and waiting as the giant door opened and there stood Sir Richtofen.

"Papa welcome home"

Richtofen's father smiled. "Ah your friends are here, even better now they can hear the amazing news I have, Edward do you remember my friend Ludvig Maxis?"

Richtofen nodded. "Yes I do"

"Well…" Richtofen's father stepped aside allowing a tall browned haired man to come in along with a female a young beautiful girl that was wearing a pink dress and a matching bow.

"H…Hello Edward" She said waving her hand.

"Samantha?"

"She's going to be one of the family soon" Richtofen's father patted his head.

"Vhat?" Richtofen asked with wide eyes.

"She's going to marry you…"

TBC…

END OF 6…

Sorry for the wait and the shortness but I'm kind of busy but I decided to write a bit and quickly XP forgive meeeeeeeee


	7. Samantha Maxis

Royalty against love

CHP. 7 (Samantha Maxis)

"VHAT? Vatti… I don't vant, I mean I'm to young to get married" Richtofen's heart was about to explode, this was unbelievable, how could his father do this to him.

'M…Marry?" Dempsey felt his blood boil and his once relaxed hands turned into tight fists.

Kevin noticed that and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Psst hey Dempsey" he whispered. "No need to get jealous"

Dempsey glared at his team mate from the corner of his eyes. Something in his eyes made Kevin gulp and close his mouth, now was probably not a good time to talk to the blond. Dempsey norrowed his eye's at Samantha and the smile that once covered her face disappeared and was replaced by a look of fear. "H…hello" she greeted.

"Hi" Tank mumbled.

"Now how about you continue your little game and let Samantha play with you, me and her father are leaving for a nice cup of coffee" with that Richtofen's father left.

Kevin stood watching Sam from head to toe smiling. "Why hello there" He got on one knee and kissed Samantha's hand. "Marshall… Kevin Marshall but you can call me Kev, pleasure to meet you my lady"

Samantha giggled. "The pleasure is all mine Sir Marshall"

They gathered in a circle and started a new game of monopoly, Richtofen felt as if he could choke on nothing right now. "Samantha?"

"Ja Edward?"

'Of all zhe people in zhe vorld vhy did you decide to marry ME?' Richtofen thought wanting so bad to say those words out loud but was afraid of hurting the little girl's feelings so he just sighed. "N…Nothing forget it"

Of course playing a game of monopoly is like waiting a life time to see Santa only to find that he doesn't exist, the game ended with no winner. Dempsey was unusually quite the whole game and Richtofen feared that something was wrong with his friend. "Dempshey?"

"Yea?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Hmmm? Yea I'm fine why?"

Richtofen shrugged. "you've been quite zhe whole game"

"oh sorry I was just… thinking about some things"

Richtofen didn't want to be rude and ask what those 'things' were so he just nodded. When the sun had left the sky the gang went back to their alley, sure they had jobs now and they can afford a house but they didn't want to leave their alley this place was their true home. Maybe they just weren't ready to leave it yet.

"Hey Dempsey" Kevin called. Dempsey looked at his comrade. "We got to talk man" Dempsey sighed and followed Kevin leaving Nikolai and Takeo who were having a game of cards alone. "listen, I know your upset about the whole Samantha and Edward thing, but look there isn't anything you can do but tell him how you feel and DON'T TELL ME something like I'm bullshiting you, I know, Nikolai knows heck even Takeo knows that YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THE KID I-"

"I know" Dempsey merely whispered.

"What?"

"I know I'm in love with him… I just… I don't know"

"Hey" Kevin rested his hand on Dempsey's shoulder. "talk to the kid, besides…" he smirked."That girl is waaaaaaaay out of his league, she's more like Marshall league"

Dempsey laughed but frowned afterwords. "I have to stop that wedding Kev"

"We got you your back bro, but talk Ed first" Dempsey nodded.

"Tomorrow… I'll go tomorrow"

After the said has comed, Dempsey ran to the royal house and threw small rocks on Richtofen's window till the German opened it. "HEY ED CAN I TALK TO YOU?" he yelled, Richtofen looked back into his room before nodding and meeting with Tank in the garden.

"Is Sam still here?"

Richtofen nodded. "Ja, She'll stay till the wedding"

"Oh… um when is the wedding then?"

"I don't know, I didn't really see the invitation card and I don't vant to hear about it either."

"I just… I mean Samantha… do you really want to marry her?"

Richtofen stood stunned by the question before answering. "Nein, she's like a sister nothing more, I don't vant to marry her but… vatti really vants me to"

"You don't have to you know you can just tell him"

Richtofen smiled. "Besides…" he started "Mein heart belongs to someone else" Edward reached for Dempsey's hands, they both looked at each other and found themselves leaning closer and closer, they were merely inches away, their lips so close to touching. "EDWARD IT'S TIME FOR LAUNCH" Richtofen backed away shyly in fear of being caught this close to the American. "I…I have to go I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" Dempsey nodded.

"Edward" Richtofen's father came out. "Oh hello Dempsey, I'm sorry Edward has to go in for launch now"

"it's okay Mr. Richtofen I was going to leave"

"Wait before you leave" Richtofen's father gave Dempsey an invitation.

Dempsey took the invitation. "jee thanks…" and Dempsey left.

The American went back to the alley and threw the invitation on a crate for his team mates to see. "I see it didn't go well" Kevin chuckled.

"Boys we have two months to plan and stop that wedding." Dempsey crossed his arms over his chest. "I talked to Richtofen and Kev Sam is all yours"

"Nice…" Kevin smirked. "but what gave me out?"

Dempsey laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you? That's an old trick, what are you French?"

"Hey, at least I'm not gay"

"You just got OWNET" Nikolai laughed so hard he fell from the crate.

"Shut up fag" Dempsey barked.

The two laughed leaving Takeo to roll his eyes. Tank punched the wall silencing the laughter. "Call me gay again and I'll rib your fucking throats out"

Kevin and Nikolai gulped and backed away. "W…We were just kidding lighten up"

Dempsey sighed. "But I wasn't… just forget it"

"Were sorry…"

Tank just laughed. "Hey were a family we don't get mad at each other… not for long anyway"

"So are we all in this together?" Kevin asked.

"YEA" They all yelled. After all what are friends for?

TBC…

END OF 7…


	8. Chasing Dreams

Royalty against love

Chapter. 8 (Chasing dreams)

RiDeRiDeRiDe

**Note: Special Thanks to (Laureniscool) for always writing me comments that make my day and (XxladyChaosxX) for all the good advices and making me a better writer :D and everyone for encouraging me I love you all 3**

RiDeRiDeRiDe

Dempsey and Richtofen got to spend the day with each other without the company of Dempsey's gang after Kevin had decided to go flirt with Samantha, Nikolai and Takeo on the other hand decided to stay in the alley and finish their card game, each one of them putting a bet on the line. Nikolai daring Takeo that if he won The Japanese has to smile for a whole day plus take Nikolai out for dinner. Takeo agreed and in turn told Nikolai if he won then The Russian has to stop obsessing over Cola for a whole week knowing that Nikolai has a horrible taste in choosing food he changed the whole take out to dinner thing to a simple plate of Mochi.

Dempsey took Richtofen to a hill where they sat admiring the beauty of nature, Richtofen felt so safe with Dempsey, he felt like he could tell The American anything and everything. They talked openly all the time.

"Dempshey?"

"Yea Ed?"

"Vhat is your dream job? I mean if you could choose zhe perfect job vhat vould it be?"

Dempsey smiled and looked at the sky. "Believe it or not... I want to be a marine"

Richtofen chuckled. "Really? Vhy is zhat?"

"The ocean is just a beautiful place plus..." Dempsey's smile turned into a smirk. "I love to kick ass, What about you?"

Richtofen grinned. "I have alvays vanted to be a doctor"

"Seriously?" Edward nodded and took Dempsey's hands in his turning them into tight fists.

"Did you know zhat your heart is zhe same size as your fists?" Dempsey looked at his fist.

"Hey not bad I got a well sized heart"

Edward smiled sweetly. "It's just perfect" he said.

Dempsey rubbed the back of his neck shyly before taking Richtofen's hands in his and doing the same by turning the German's hands into fists; they were small compared to Tank's.

"Wow... your heart is so small" Dempsey whispered.

"Keep your breathing steady" Richtofen said. At first Dempsey was confused and didn't understand what the young German meant when he saw Edward placing his ear on his chest he tried his best to keep his heart beats under control. Richtofen closed his eyes and listened to the soft sounds of Tank's heart beats, what a beautiful Rhythm it was.

Dempsey rested his chin on Richtofen's head. "Can you hear anything?" he asked.

Richtofen nodded. "Es ist wie Baby-Schritte" Dempsey chuckled and he was a hell of confused right now but forgot all his thoughts when Richtofen pushed closer to him hoping to hear the sounds louder. "Ihr Herz schlägt mich glücklich machen, zu lachen"

"Um Rick… I don't… I don't speak German" Dempsey closed his eyes and chuckled again.

"Laughing makes your heart happy… and mein heart is happy vhen you're happy"

Dempsey was taken back by Richtofen's words he opened mouth to come up with a replay but failed. "Dempshey lets go to zhe beach" Edward gave Tank a grin that made it hard to refuse.

"Alright" Richtofen clapped in joy and took Dempsey's hands in his, Tank loved how worm Richtofen's hands always were. They walked down as some people stared at them, hey, it was normal for two friends to walk while holding hands right?

They reached the sandy beach and took a good spot where the water touched their toes. Richtofen shivered. "Z…Zhe vater is cold"

Dempsey smirked. "Oh come on you won't let a little cold water spoil your fun ai Mr. royalty?" Tank splashed some water on the German.

"Nein Dempshey we'll get wet" The American ignored the smaller man's comment and continued to splash water over him. Richtofen stood emotionless for a second before laughing and creating a friendly fight over who gets to soak the other in water first. Dempsey tripped on the muddy sand and fell backwards leaving Richtofen to laugh till his eyes teared up.

"Is there a doctor here I think I stopped breathing" Dempsey joked.

Richtofen knelt down. "No marines know how to swim, you can not fool zhis doctor Dempshey, besides… zhe vater isn't deep" Tank smirked before shifting their positions and climbing on top of Richtofen, placing a hand under Richtofen's head so not to get his hair muddy, he didn't want to see Richtofen's father's reaction when they come home all covered in mud. "Dempshey we'll get all muddy and dirty shtop it"

Dempsey just laughed and helped the German to his feet brushing the mud off of him. "There, and our clothes will dry by the time we get home… I think" The American sat down and Richtofen followed shivering in cold. "Hey you have to get use to this coldness" Dempsey said.

"I'm T-Trying b-but were soaked und it's v-very cold" Dempsey sighed, it will take The German a while till he gets use to the life Dempsey lives.

"Come here" Tank wrapped his arms around Edward and pulled him to his chest trying to worm him with his body heat. 'This is kind of nice' he thought.

Richtofen snuggled closer to Dempsey. "How come your vorm?" he said. "Es ist wie umarmt einen Teddybär"

"There you go again with the German" Dempsey smiled.

"Shorry it's my languege I can't help it" Richtofen giggled.

"Cute, Just dont fall asleep it's a long way home"

"Okay... Dempshey?"

"Hmm?"

"vhy are people staring at us?" Dempsey looked around them to see people pointing at them and whispering, he growled. "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yea some people just cant mind their own bussniuess" The American replied. He ran his hair through the black hair, Richtofen was just so innocent he knew nothing out of the ranges of his house, he didnt know how people act or how their minds work.

Richtofen was like a little cat in Dempsey's arms, he was leaning closer to the hands stroking his hair, it was so relaxing he didnt remember the last time someone spoiled him they way Dempsey did. Not even his own parents. "Mmm, Dempshey your going to make me feel sleepy." As much as Richtofen didnt want Dempsey to stop but the people staring was just geting bothersome.

"Oh sorry" Tank chuckled shyly. "Time to head back home kid" he helped Richtofen up still keeping an arm around him to keep him worm.

They walked down the streets watching the sun dissapear. "Dempshey? Vhen you become a marine and I become a doctor vill ve vork on zhe same ship?"

Dempsey laughed. "Wont you want to work in a hospital?"

Edward shrugged. "As long as I cure people it vont matter vhere I vork"

"Yea I guess your right"

"Vork can sometimes mean… leaving and as a marine it vill take a lot of time for you to come back home und… I don't vant you to leave" the German frowned.

Dempsey sighed and pulled Richtofen closer. "No one said anything about that Ed"

"But I know, my uncle was a marine and he never came back from one of his missions"

"Edward-"

"I mean he didn't even call to tell us vhere he is"

"Ed-"

"I miss him Dempshey… I don't vant you to go too" he hugged Dempsey tightly. "Please"

Dempsey smiled and lifted Richtofen's chin up. "Hey I wont leave you okay? I promise"

Richtofen nodded wordlessly and listened to the American as he whispered comferting words to the German. This was a great day to forget about that stupid wedding and just have time to stay with Dempsey. As the sun finally left the sky completely a fire work show started. "Come on" Tank said and pulled Richtofen to a high off the ground place, a cliff.

"Dempshey nein vatti vill be angry if I don't go home now"

Tank pulled Richtofen down. "Relax, live a little, this will be your first live fire work show"

"I—" Richtofen was silenced by the loud sounds of the fire works going off, he looked at the sky, to see all the colours mixing with the sky's deep blue. "Wow zhere beautiful" Dempsey nodded in agreement, Richtofen rested his head on Dempsey's shoulder. "I've never seen somezhing like zhis before"

The sound of faint music can be heard under them and Tank quickly recognized the song. "Teenage dream" by "Boyce Avenue" the sound so calm it just made the moment all the perfect. Dempsey started to sing along while Richtofen giggled trying to clear his mind from any thoughts and listen to Dempsey's singing.

When you're around me,  
>Life's like a movie scene<br>I wasn't happy,  
>Until you became my queen<br>I finally found you,  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Let's just talk all through the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<p>

You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'mma get your heart racing  
>If that's what you need,<br>In this teenage dream tonight  
>Let you rest your head on me,<br>If that's what you need,  
>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight<br>Tonight

Dempsey's voice was of an angel to Richtofen and he was hypnotized by it. The young royal pouted when Dempsey stopped and heard a gasp escape the American. "HOLY SHIT" He stood up quickly scaring the German. "WE ARE SO FU-CK-ING LATE" Richtofen looked at his watch and his eyes widened. Both men ran like there was a pack of wolves after them panting when they finally reached Richtofen's house.

"Wo waren Sie? Ihr Ende und man hatte uns alle Sorgen" Richtofen's father yelled at him, Dempsey rolled his eyes this German thing was getting annoying.

"Es tut mir leid Vater" Richtofen looked at the ground.

"Sir it was my fault, We lost track of time while watching the fire works" Dempsey said he didnt stand to watch Richtofen's father yell at him.

"DONT let it happen again" With that Richtofen's dad slammed the door shut on Dempsey's face.

'jeez, give the guy some freedom' tank thought. "SORRY" he yelled hoping that the Richtofens could hear him before he walked away.

Dempsey returned to the alley and smiled faintly to all his friends. "I'm going to bed guys see ya" he said with a yawn.

Takeo nodded as he ate his Mochi while sitting on Nikolai's chest. "Can Nikolai take five now?"

"No a bet is a bet have some honor"

Dempsey lied down and stared at the sky thinking back on all of the thing he had done today, from the water fight to having Richtofen in his arms. He sighed and wished he could hold the German in his arms everyday, he would do anything to make Richtofen his, to kiss him and hold him in front of all the people, in front of the world witout giving a damn, he sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Damn it..." he whispered to himself before darkness took over and he fell asleep. He knew he wasnt about to let Richtofen live a life he didnt want, thats why he was sure to give Richtofen all that he desired, but that did not stop his mind from thinking about rejection, doubting that Richtofen would love him back, maybe the kid was just confuessed or it was just over joy of finally having a friend, whatever it was Dempsey knew it wouldnt kill him if he tried, but everything has a time and he was going to chose his time wisely…

TBC…

END OF 8…


	9. Help

Royalty Against Love

Chapter. 9 (Help)

RiDeRiDeRiDe

**NOTE: Special thank you's to XxXEvermore115xXx for all her encouraging comments they always make me smile and make me super excited to write more, you're the best n_n.**

RiDeRiDeRiDe

Richtofen had locked himself in his room after his father had yelled at him, he wasn't a child anymore he could do what he want and be out late as long as he desires, he was nine teen why wont his family give him some freedom?

"Sir, Sir please let me in" Rosy knocked on the door, the maid was so loving and she cared so much for the young Richtofen.

"Nein Rosy, go avay, I don't vant to speak to anyone" Richtofen coughed violently. He's been feeling weak and tried since yesterday after he came back from the fire work show with Dempsey.

Rosy sighed. "Sir you might be sick please" when the young royal didn't reply Rosy looked at Samantha who was standing next to her. "Öffnen Sie die Tür bitte lassen Sie uns darüber reden" Samantha said as she too knocked on the door.

"keine verstehst du nicht Ich will nicht reden weggehen" Richtofen yelled but his words were muffled by the pillow he had hid his face in. "Warum Vater immer behandeln mich wie ein Kind? Dempsey ist nur versuchen, mir zu helfen und ein guter Freund" and thats when it hit Samantha. Richtofen needed to be comforted by the person he loves the most… Dempsey.

"Rosy I'll be back in a few please make sure Edward stays in his room" with that Samantha ran out of the house carful not to be seen by anyone and ran to the alley Dempsey and his friends lived in.

"Hey Sam miss me already?" Kevin laughed and Samantha couldn't help but giggle.

"Nein, actually I'm here to see Dempsey, Richtofen is… having problems and he wont listen to us, I know he wont say no to Dempsey" Kevin nodded and wrapped an arm around his girl

"Step right in here my lady" he led Samantha to a small room where Dempsey was still asleep. "Hey boss your BF needs help" Kevin chuckled when he saw that Dempsey growled and opened his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up or you'll be my walking punching bag shithead" he looked at Samantha. "And… why are you here ma'am?" he said sarcastically he didn't like Samantha one bit. Just the thought of her being married to Richtofen makes The American's blood boil.

"Edward needs you he wont listen to us und he wont open the door"

'Have you thought that he was sick of seeing your face?' Dempsey thought.

"And he seems really sick we heard him coughing badly in his room and I'm worried about him please come with me and just talk to him"

Dempsey nodded and just ran ahead of Samantha. 'Let me try it my way' he said to himself and waited for the Richtofens to open the door. "I want to speak to Mr. Richtofen" he said and the guards nodded allowing Dempsey to pass, he entered the house and sat in the living room waiting for Richtofen's father when Samantha finally caught up with him.

"What are you doing? Ed's room is upstairs"

"I know what I'm doing SAM you just wait for me near Rick's room and I'll be there" Samantha nodded and did as she was told.

"What is it Mr. Tank? You know I'm a very busy man" Mr. Richtofen said.

'Oh jeez what happened? He use to be all nice' Dempsey stood up. "I'm sorry sir but I don't know if you noticed that Ed is-"

"I KNOW WHAT AND WHERE MY SON IS" Richtofen's father yelled causing Dempsey to jump back in surprise.

"S…Sir Calm down, it was my fault, I just wanted to show your son the fireworks he doesn't go out often and… and I thought it would be nice to take him to see what this world has to show"

"What are you saying? That we don't give our child what he needs?"

"No s-"

"Listen we know how to take care of our child"

"I know it's just that-"

"My son is well behaved and I don't need you to ruin that"

Dempsey clenched his teeth, his patience was running low. "WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT YOU DON'T LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANTS ITS ALWAYS WHAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WANT" he yelled. "And he loves you that much that he would do what you tell him to even if he doesn't want it"

Richtofen's father looked at the American speechless. "Now if you'll excuse me, Edward is upstairs REFUSING to open the door" with that Tank ran up the stairs.

"How did it go?" Samantha asked.

Dempsey shrugged and knocked on Richtofen's door. "Hey Ed, it's me Dempsey"

Richtofen lifted his head at the sound of Dempsey's voice. He tried to move but his body refused to obey his orders. "D-Dempshey" his head was spinning and his lungs burned but he couldn't stop coughing.

"ED?" Dempsey knocked louder his heart beats racing after hearing those coughs. "Are you alright? Open the door buddy"

Richtofen stood up placing his hands on the wall to keep balanced but his hand gave in quickly and he fell to the ground with a thud. The sound snapping all the nerves in Dempsey and his heart filled with fear, what if Richtofen tried to hurt himself, Dempsey won't forgive himself. "Stay back" he told the maid and the rich female they just nodded both if them almost in tears. Dempsey kicked the door over and over till the door gave in and broke.

The last thing Richtofen saw were long olive boots and a yell of his name before his world turned black.

Dempsey knelt down and scooped Richtofen in his arms. "Ed?" he called softly then looked at the two females standing near the door. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL A DOCTOR" Rosy nodded and ran to the nearest telephone while Samantha just knelt down beside Dempsey who now placed a hand On Richtofen's forehead.

"SHIT" he pulled his hands away. "He's burning" Tank carried the passed out Richtofen to the bed. The young royal was now almost panting his breathing getting heavier and his cheeks turned red.

Richtofen's father came in and looked at his illed son. "What happened? My son what did you do to him?"

Dempsey ignored the older male and took Richtofen's hand in his while he kept one hand free to stroke Richtofen's hair. Rosy rushed in panting and trying her best to keep her breathing steady. "The…The doctor will be here shortly"

Once the doctor has arrived he examined the young German and shook his head causing everyone to fear the worst. "It's a fever" he said. "Keep an ice pack on his head so his temperature can go down, it's better if you don't cover him with any blankets and remove and unnecessary clothing. Give him lots of things to drink start with some water it's the most important and give him those" the doctor handed Rosy some pills. "Plus cold showers are very good as well and let him rest"

They all nodded. "Thank you doctor" Richtofen's father said before the doctor excused himself and left. Mr. Richtofen looked at Dempsey who understood the stare in a blink of an eye. Dempsey sighed.

"I'll… I'll be going now and I will try to come back as soon as possible." Dempsey stood up but the hand connected to his had refused to let him go.

"Sie gehen Dempshey" Richtofen whispered.

Tank looked at Sam who smiled faintly. "He says dont leave"

"Du hast versprochen, werden Sie mich nicht verlassen erinnern?" Edward squeezed Dempsey's hand with what energy he had.

"He says that you promised that you wont leave him remember?" Sam placed a hand on her heart touched by the moment.

"B-Bitte" Richtofen begged.

Dempsey sat down. "Okay I'll stay just don't talk you need to rest." He continued to play with Richtofen's hair knowing how relaxed Edward gets when ever he does that.

Dempsey couldn't help but to think that Mr. Richtofen would call the guards and they would toss him out when Richtofen falls asleep but instead Mr. Richtofen left with a thanking smile in his face.

As the night fell everyone had fallen asleep after countless hours of working on making Richtofen's health improve, they must have been exhausted. Though the German was whimpering and panting they managed to fall asleep. The still awake American reached in his pocket to see a rubber elastic, he placed it in his wrist and everytime he would feel his eyes close he would smack himself with the elastic; the pain keeping him awake till his wrists were now red and bleeding. He feared that if he would close his eyes and sleep that something bad might happen to Richtofen and there won't be anyone awake to be there and ease his pain.

Richtofen's whimpering went on non stop for hours and his eyes were starting to water some tears escaping his bright green eyes. "Shh its okay Ed you'll be fine in no time" Dempsey whispered and whipped the tears with his thumb. "Till then… I won't rest…"

TBC…

END OF 9…


	10. Feel Better

Royalty against love

Chapter 10 (Feel better)

RiDeRiDeRiDe 

**Note: Special thanks to DrRichtofen98, for her awesome roleplay with me I'm really having fun thaaaank you you're inspiring me on getting ideas for more fics XD**

RiDeRiDeRiDe

Dempsey's body was now on the brick of breaking, he was restless for days, his wrists felt numb with the pain from being smacked. "Boss your killing yourself get some rest"

Tank shook his head. "NO" he yelled. "I can't, He hadn't stopped whimpering Kev" he looked down at Richtofen. "He needs me… I promised" The American rested his head on the giant bed with a yawn.

"Hey, we'll watch over him you just get some shut eye"

Dempsey nodded and closed his eyes. "Get him an ice pack… and… don't forget to keep him worm" Tank mumbled before falling asleep his hands never leaving Richtofen's.

Kevin, Takeo, Nikolai, and Samantha dashed in and out of the room getting all the necessary equipments to keep Richtofen comfortable. The young German opened his eyes looking down at the sleeping Dempsey with a soft smile. "I thought I heard snoring"

Sam giggled. "He hasn't slept in days; he was worried sick about you"

Richtofen brushed Dempsey's hair."wie süß, er sieht so friedlich ja?"

Sam nodded. "er kümmert sich um, Sie wissen?"

Edward grinned weakly. "Ja"

The three males looked at eachother confuessed. "Tch... Germans" Kevin rolled his eyes.

Richtofen tried to stand up but Nikolai sat him down on the bed. "No, Nikolai says stay in bed you get headache if you leave, you get headache we get our asses beat up by Dempsey Da?"

"O…Okay" Edward whispered, his lungs were burning him once again. The feeling of being worn out returned and he felt like he could pass out any minute.

"Ed…" Dempsey whispered in his sleep and Richtofen had to smile knowing that the American was dreaming about him. His eyes closed.

"Sir?" Rosy called.

"Oh no he's passing out again" was the last thing Ed heard before he fell back into blackness.

Hours later mein readers (XD)

Dempsey woke feeling as good as new, he stood and stretched and walked around the room, he was feeling numb and needed a good walk around. "Mornin sport" Kevin patted Dempsey's shoulder. "Slept well?"

"Yep, did I miss something, I mean how's Ed?"

"Better, he woke up then dozed off again"

Dempsey sat back down near the German and checked his temperature. "His temperature is falling that's good"

Kevin laughed. "You nurse"

"Fuck off Kev"

"You fuck off" The former thief roared back.

Kevin and Dempsey exchanged glances before laughing. "Our fights never grow old, your awesome boss"

"Yeah I know I am just don't push your luck jackass" Dempsey chuckled.

Rosy came in with a bowl of soup and water. "The doctor said Sir. Edward needs lots of liquid to get better and I decided to make him some soup to keep him worm"

"Thank you Rosy" Dempsey took the plate, he sat it down on the bed before stroking Edward's cheek. "Hey Ed, Wake up buddy"

Whimpering, the young German opened his eyes. "Hello" he whispered, smiling when his eyes fell on Dempsey's bright eyes.

"Hi…" Tank pushed the soup closer to Richtofen. "Drink up before it gets cold"

Richtofen looked down at the soup bowl but his body refused to reach for the thing. "Dempshey?"

"Yea?"

"I could use a hand… mein body vont move"

"Oh sure" Dempsey got up from the chair he was sitting on and sat next to Richtofen on the bed. Reaching for the plate, Dempsey helped feed the illed German.

Kevin chuckled and tried to stop himself from laughing at the sight. "E-Excuse…Excuse me" He dashed out of the room and laughed till his heart was about to explode. Dempsey felt like breaking the spoon in his hands at that but stopped himself for Richtofen's sake.

"Oh right" Rosy said alerting everyone. "The doctor gave me this" she took out a list and Dempsey took it from her.

"Let's see, we got him the soup, next up is…." Dempsey's eyes widened and he could feel his face heat up. "The… shower"

Richtofen shook his head. "I can't move so I vont be able"

"It's okay" Rosy started. 'please don't say my name please don't say my name' Dempsey thought. "Dempsey can help you right? Your friends, both boys, so there is no shame"

Dempsey felt like slamming his head on the wall. "Ja? Dempshey? Vould you help me please?"

"Um… y…yeah sure" Tank helped Edward to his feet and led him to the bathroom.

Richtofen started to unbutton his shirt and slid them off but his hands gave up on him again, and he shook his head to get rid of the sudden feeling of dizziness. Dempsey stood behind Richtofen and placed his hands around the German's hips to keep him balanced. "Wow there" Dempsey chuckled. "You okay kid?"

"J…Ja, mein head hurts but… it's all better now" Dempsey smiled and enjoyed the heat of Richtofen's half nude body against his clothed one, he found himself looking down at the pale skin, fighting with himself not to pleasure it with treatments of his lips. He pushed himself away from the other male before worse things happen. Those thoughts alone almost made him moan in desire.

After Richtofen had taken all of his clothes off, he walked inside the shower and closed the curtains. Dempsey took the chance to look at himself in the mirror and wash his face with cold water. He just couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He closed his eyes and sighed listening to the water pouring down.

"Hey Rick you still okay?" he called but received no reply which worried him, "Ed?" he stood in front of the curtains. "Ed? Can you hear me?" Dempsey heard a thud and he quickly opened the curtains, Richtofen was out cold once again. "Shit" he cursed and took the towel wrapping it around the German but not before looking at the body, he slapped himself and carried Richtofen outside.

"What happened?" Samantha asked worry and fear written all over her face.

"Richtofen just passed out… again" Tank lied Richtofen down. "Hey at least there's a progress he'll be fine soon… I can feel it"

Kevin and Nikolai laughed. "It's a Dempsey instincts it's always right"

Not long after Richtofen woke again. "Vhat happened?"

"You clicked off bro" Kevin chuckled.

Edward looked down at his body that was only covered by the shower towel. He squealed and blushed. "Vhat is the meaning of zhis? Vhere are my clothes? I demand answers"

Dempsey raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Chill Rick, here" he gave Richtofen his clothes.

"Oh sorry, having people around me vhile I'm naked makes me feel… uncomfortable"

Kevin laughed. "We didn't hear you complain when Dempsey was with you."

Dempsey glared at his team mate. "Shut the fuck up"

"Sir Dempsey" Rosy almost yelled. "The "F" word will not be used around here"

Kevin continued laughing. "Oh My GOD she owned you"

"The hell man?" Dempsey growled.

"Not the "H" word either please"

Dempsey opened his mouth to speak but closed it when his mind didn't come up with a line with no swears in it. He looked at Richtofen who was now giggling for the first time since he was sick and couldn't help but laugh softly himself. Now this showed that Richtofen was already feeling better…

TBC…

END OF 10


	11. Prayer Is The Cure

Royalty Against Love

Chapter. 11(prayers are the cure)

RiDeRiDeRiDe

Note: sorry for being sooo late I haz skool now TAT but I'll try to uplode I promise.

RiDeRiDeRiDe

Richtofen has been feeling all the better next day, with the help of Tank Dempsey of course. Sadly every passing day was drawing them closer to the wedding, but Dempsey was far distracted to think about that now.

"Nein, I feel so much better honest" Richtofen cried but Dempsey just had to make sure, he placed a hand on the German's forehead. The heat had cooled down since the last time he checked.

"Alright" Dempsey removed his hand.

"The Doc Needs a nurse huh?" Kevin laughed.

Dempsey narrowed his eyes at his team mate and looked at the table next to Richtofen taking a small statue on it. "You need this?" he asked and Richtofen just shook his head. "Good now I can do this" he threw the statue at Kevin who closed the door quickly using the door as a shield.

"DUDE WHAT THE F- I mean…. Never mind you know what I mean"

"The next one could be a hit" Dempsey smirked and Kevin just gulped.

"Dempshey zhat vas mean vhat if you actually hit him? He vould get hurt"

"That's the point" Dempsey chuckled but frowned when the young royal looked at the ground and pressed his fingers together. "I…I'm joking" Richtofen nodded and Dempsey just sighed. "Alright now you get some rest okay?"

"But… I'm not tired Dempshey"

"Hey please… for me" Richtofen rolled his eyes before nodding and lying down in the bed closing his eyes he relaxed and forced his body to obey him. After a struggle he finally managed to fall asleep.

Richtofen dreamed of his beloved country. Germany, he never dreamed of being far away from his home land though threats like the Nazi's were available, sure he wasn't a prince, not a king, but he was a kid with a dream of one day making Germany change, when he becomes a doctor he'll make the biggest change ever, they'll even make him king... He had told his Father about his hopes and dreams but his father gave no interest in the young man's stories, he was far too busy with his job.

His dreams blurred as a voice was beginning to interrupt his illusions. He opened his bright green eyes and sat up quietly, he looked at the dark figures in his room before noticing his American friend sitting near the window on his knees. "God…" started the man."I know I haven't been the best of your children, I know I swear like hell and I know I'm nothing but a low life, but god you gave me someone like Ed and now you want to take him away from me? What I want to ask you god is… keep Ed safe, healthy but most of all happy, so can I just have this favor? Maybe Sam is better for him than I am; though I hate to admit it anyway I'm sure you know what's best…"

Edward felt his heart pound in his chest with joy at Dempsey's words; he crawled to the American's side and hugged him. "Nein Dempshey, I-I am happy, I'm happy vith Dempshey"

Tank turned and looked at the German. "Ed? You should go back to sleep" Richtofen shook his head.

"Can I ask you somezhing?"

Dempsey shrugged. "Yea of course shoot"

Edward blinked. "Shoot? Shoot vhat?"

Dempsey laughed. "No I mean go ahead."

Richtofen mouthed "O" with his lips before nodding. "Can I stay vith Dempshey? I don't vant to go to sleep"

"Yea okay I see no problem in that but…" he took Richtofen hand in his."Let's go to the living room, everyone is sleeping here"

Richtofen smiled and sat next to the blond still holding Dempsey's hand. "Gott wir danke ihnen für zeigt nir deine welt, und ich danke ihne fur das halten mich un mein familie in guten handen, vor allem aber danke for die mir Dempsey bitte gott nichts andern"

Dempsey smiled, he didn't know what Richtofen had just said but he was sure it was something good. "Come on let's go"

Dempsey went to the kitchen and made a sandwich and some hot tea for his royal friend. "Here you haven't eaten for a while"

"Thank you"

The two sat and talked like they usually do, Dempsey had told Richtofen all about his adventures as a thief with a small play. He was so excited to find someone who understands him, a person he can tell all his stories to knowing that Richtofen will listen to him, keep his secrets safe and share with him so many things no one could possibly understand, Richtofen listened, that was one of the reasons Dempsey loved the German, no matter how stupid or silly… Richtofen listens and shows interest in the subject.

"Dempshey… America, is it beautiful like Germany?"

"Oh yea, Hot dog stands, McDonald at every corner, the weather always so cheery, A great president, yep good old JFK, you know I tried to rob his house once, he had no security what so ever no sir, he wasn't a guy who feared death and all that shit"

"Really vhat happened? Did you rob him?"

"Nah his secretary of defense McNamara caught us and we had to split, we totally jumped from the closets window… empty handed"

Richtofen giggled. "If Amrica was so nice vhy did you leave?"

Dempsey's cheerful expression changed into a frown. "Um… well you see we got on the wanted list and we had to flee before we spend a life time in jail."

"Oh… I'm sorry"

Dempsey shrugged. "Nah it's no big besides, I'm not a thief no more"

The sun was starting to shine, the two boys hadn't realized for how long they were talking. Richtofen was back to his healthy self once again and he felt better than ever, things were looking up to the German that was until he remembered… "Oh no the wedding is in a week" he was scared, he sat and just preyed things would keep getting better, not noticing the pair of crystal blue eyes watching him in grief.

"Time to make a move… "

TBC…

END OF 11


End file.
